


If He Had known

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title says it all... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Had known

If someone would have told him twenty-five years ago that he would be friends with his subject, he'd have told them he was crazy. He was a Watcher. He was supposed to observe and record. He was supposed to be neutral and not get involved.

He'd also broken every vow he'd ever taken with the Watchers. Duncan MacLeod was his friend. While he still observed and recorded, his entries became personal. They were also highly edited now. Edited to avoid mention of some of Mac's other friends. Edited to avoid mention of the time he and Mac spent together.


End file.
